1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic brake system, and more particularly, to a pedal simulator which is capable of providing an appropriate pedal feeling required by a driver by controlling a degree of opening and closing of a valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a brake system is essentially installed at a vehicle. Recently, a new brake system in which a braking oil pressure transmitted to a wheel cylinder installed at a wheel is electronically controlled to obtain a stronger and more stable braking force has been proposed. As an example of the electronic brake system, there is an anti-lock brake system (ABS), a brake traction control system (BTCS), an electronic stability control system (ESC), or the like.
An electronic brake system is a brake system in which, when a driver presses down a pedal, an electronic control unit (ECU) detects this situation, an oil pressure generating device is operated to generate an oil pressure, and thus a braking operation is performed. That is, when the driver presses down the pedal, a pedal displacement sensor detects displacement of the brake pedal, and the oil pressure generating device is operated, and thus the braking operation is performed.
However, in the electronic brake system as described above, there are difficulties in that a separate hydraulic pedal simulator should be installed to provide a pedal feeling to the driver while braking, and a reaction force similar to that of the pedal simulator of a conventional brake system (CBS) should be provided.